Bond Between Brothers
Bond Between Brothers is a small fanfic written by Tonybanjak. It mainly focuses on Bro (Eddy's brother) and Eddy learning how to love each other as a family after the entire cul de sac is captured. The fanfic is also some odd sequel to Kevin Lordi's Bro Show. Plot Part 1 The fanfic begins with a british hotrod coming into the cul de sac. All of the kids are curious of who has come to their home; but when the door opens, it is revealed to be Eddy's brother, Bro, much to Eddy's discust and horror. Bro reveals that he is moving back into the cul de sac, and as the kids look at each other in horror, Eddy runs and hides from Bro. After an entire week of nothing but pure torture, Eddy comes to his complete senses and decides that he's had enough. When Bro attempts to torture Eddy in front of the entire cul de sac for good measure, the tables turn when Eddy suddenly tackles Bro and beats him senslessly until he passes out. At this time, the parents come out and see what has happened, yet as Eddy is being sent to his room, he looks back on Bro, who is waking up, and smiles. Eddy is grounded for the rest of the afternoon. The next day, the kids seem to give Eddy a little more respect than usual, but as the day reaches noon, an APC suddenly comes into the cul de sac, and troopers with UMPs suddenly come out, and start to put everyone in the cul de sac under house arrest. Eddy and Bro try to hide in Bro's room, but they are found by the strange troopers. A specific trooper, who anounces himeself as the captain, trains an M4 with a grenade launcher on them, and offers Bro to let him go if he hands over Eddy; but instead of doing the expected, he punches the captain in the face, steals his gun, and blows out the bricks of his window to escape. Eddy follows him as he gets into his car, and the two escape. As the two brothers are fleeing the cul de sac, Eddy asks Bro why he didn't just hand him over, and Bro answers by saying that he didn't believe the captain, and didn't think of Eddy for the time being. The chapter ends with Eddy saying: "You know what, I thought as much. Your'e never gonna change, no matter what you do!" Part 2 After a complete five hours of nothing of argument on what to do next, Bro's car breaks down in the middle of a field. Eddy sees a sign nearby saying that a city is only one mile away, and they decide to walk there, leaving the car behind. When they get to the city, they discover that is similar to New York (with the bright lights and big buildings). They decide to explore the new teritory, and find a motel. Bro and Eddy check themselves in, and get a "berable" room. The next morning, Eddy is forced to pay for breakfast since Bro is currently tapped out. After breakfast, Eddy and Bro encounter the Kanker sisters, who had also escaped the captain, and Bro re-encounters their mother (Tammy Kanker from Kevin Lordi's Bro Show). While the two are catching up with each other, Tammy explains to Bro that Lee is really his child, and Eddy realizes the terrible truth that he is really the uncle of the Kanker sisters; furious at Bro's past actions of fathering a child and that he never even encountered her, he runs away into the city followed by a blue streak. While in the city, Eddy gets lost in a bad part of town, fortunatly, he is able to escape from any muggers and get to safety. Eddy is eventually found by Bro, but as expected, he does not speak to him for the rest of the day. The next day, Bro explains to Eddy that the true reason he alwaysd tortured Eddy was because he eventually got ashamed of himself after realizing he let go of raising a child when he moved out of the trailer park, he offers an honest apoligy, and for the first time ever, the two brothers begin to bond. The chapter ends with Bro, Eddy, Tammy, and the Kankers planning their next move. Characters *Bro *Eddy *Tammy Kanker *The Kanker sisters *Edd *Ed *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Jonny and Plank *Sarah *Jimmy *The captain *The soldiers Trivia *Special thanks to Kevin Lordi for making "Bro Show"(I do not take any ownership for the series). *This is quite possibly the first time that Bro and Eddy have ever actually gotten along.